


Next To Me

by Sam_Land



Series: Final Countdown [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Land/pseuds/Sam_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys try and figure out what they mean to each other throughout a relaxing weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next To Me

I feel a struggle underneath me as something warm tries to escape, however I grab at it and make it stay, still not fully awake and conscious of my movements.

“No... Warm... Stay and sleep...” I mumble.

I get hit in the head with a pillow as an answer and I groan.

“Get up, Jean! You are adorable, but I need to piss!”

 _TMI man..._ I think as I roll off my warmth generator and become pressed up into the back of a couch. My previous mattress immediately sprints off towards the bathroom and I sigh, rub at my eyes and am finally defeated into waking up and recognizing my situation.

I am on my couch at home, with my parents away for the weekend, and the boy who I had fallen asleep on top of is in the restroom...

Oh. I almost forgot one important detail. I had a very serious make-out session with said boy that took up most of last night...

Hmm... Well, things definitely could've gone worse.

I sit up and stretch, squinting my still-adjusting eyes at the bright sunlight crashing in from the open curtains. I walk into my kitchen, hissing at the cold floor, and start making my usual crappy coffee. I make more than usual and pour two cups, taking them back to the living room and setting the hot dish-ware on the coffee table in front of the television.

It's bitter, but it wakes me up. I hear running water in the bathroom as someone washes their hands, and I'm suddenly nervous. What do I say? What do I do?

 _Suck his di-?_ What?! No! We're not even in a relationship yet technically...

“Morning, Jean!” He's always so happy, maybe even too happy for the morning, as he comes and sits down next to me, sipping at the drink I made for him while our shoulders bump together more times than necessary.

I smile, not that he can see it behind my mug, and I turn to him as I say, annoyed, ”Marcoooo, you woke me up too early...”

He snickers and says, “You are so cute when you're sleeping! And yeah, maybe I should've left you alone 'cause now I'm stuck with this grump.”

He elbows me. I elbow him back. He knees me sideways and I swing gently at him with my cast, until we're all-out wrestling on the floor. I'm giggling (I know, not very manly) as he grabs me and pins me down, saddling me, concluding our battle. I try to shake him off but to no avail.

“You are fat.” I cross my arms across my chest, and try to turn away from the cute boy.

“You are mean and bad at making hot beverages.” He grabs both my hands, careful with the broken wrist, and pins them above my head, so I can't move at all.

“I don't get how you don't like black coffee!” I try kicking him in the back.

“That's because I can't drink something as dark as your soul!” He scooches down my legs onto my thighs, and I'm trapped.

“You love my soul...” I do the only thing I can and bring my head up, catching his lips with mine. The kiss is sneaky, and surprises him into letting go of my arms. Having the upper hand once more, I shift my body to one side and use the momentum to roll both of us over until I'm saddling him. When the kiss ends, I add, “...And my shitty coffee.”

Marco smiles, and I admire the boy lying underneath me, his hair skewed from our adventures across my floor, smooth cheeks burning with color as he pants softly and licks his slightly swollen lips.

He tries to use the same strategy I did, but I lean away before our mouths touch, and press a finger there instead to silence him.

“Hey... I wanna ask you a question...” I'm kind of nervous to continue because I don't wanna kill this deliciously sexy mood, but curiosity overcomes me.

He sits up on his elbows for a more comfortable position and nods, nipping playfully at my digit until I withdraw it from his reach.

“Yesterday... when you got all up in my face, I was about to kiss you, yanno? And you pushed me away... Why'd you do that?” I squirm from my own awkwardness, avoiding his gaze, even though I'm the one who's in control of the current situation.

His face changes, eyes blown wide and that perfect mouth turning into a little 'o' from his surprise. He hums thoughtfully before he responds.

“To be honest, even though I was the one who started it, I was really nervous.” He wiggles his hips slightly and I move to sit farther down his legs. “When you started to move in, I freaked out, thinking 'How is this possible? Could he really like me?' I thought I was going to going to throw away our friendship for a taste of what I could never have...” He stops and I nudge him encouragingly. “...but what you gave me was hope for something else.” He caresses the sides of my arms as he sits up, and I curl my legs around his torso, and bring my arms around his neck.

He looks at me expectantly, and I don't know what to say so we sit there. How could this perfect person actually care about me so much? He got scared from the thought that I would actually like him... _How could I not? The precious dork._

He begins fidgeting nervously from my unresponsiveness so to break the silence, he starts to stutter, “And, well, of course, I had to make the first m-move. Couldn't let you get all the spotlig-”

I'm kissing him again, and for some reason it just keeps getting better and better every time. I feel like I already know him, how his mouth moves, where his hands go, after just one day of this intensity that could make me go dizzy with wanting. We fit like two puzzle pieces made for each other and I never wanted to lose this feeling of... home...

 _A little fast, don't you think?_ Yeah yeah, brain. I get it, but I have known him for like six years so...

His tongue probes into my mouth and I taste my coffee in his mouth and it just makes me want to kiss him more. I grab at his shirt and pull him in, bringing myself closer by wrapping my legs tighter around him. His hands are in my hair and he pulls gently and I moan into his mouth.

I move my lips away and as he catches his breath I kiss across his jaw ad bite at his earlobe, making him gasp quietly but marvelously. I start kissing down his neck, stopping at his Adams apple to nip it as he swallows and then running my tongue over the red mark I had created soothingly. I bring my face back up to his and start kissing his freckles, or as many as I can, because he's just too damn cute.

He scrunches his nose and starts laughing and pushes me away slightly to catch me in a loving stare and pokes me in the ribs teasingly. “Awh, look who's actually being sweet. I didn't know you liked my freckles _that_ much.”

I turn away feeling a heat spreading across my face and murmur with fake irritation, “And look who can actually be a jack ass.”

-

We (eventually) got off our asses and did stuff that day. He hadn't planned to stay the night so had to borrow some clothes, which were just slightly too small. His blush was worth embarrassing myself when I told him my shorts hugged his butt superbly.

We ate pizza for lunch and played video games into the late afternoon, after which we went out shopping.

Marco's driving skills were, to be frank, horrifying, but I let him drive because it made him happy. I did, however, make him promise I could drive home when I stepped out of the car feeling lightheaded.

Shopping was not as boring as usual because a) I could admire Marco's ass a lot and b) he did all the work so I just browsed and kept him on his toes (“Jean! Get them out of the cart please. You are _not_ gonna eat three watermelons in a week!”).

Finally after paying for the groceries and a five minute drive that did not make my innards try to choke themselves, we were home, ready to binge on chips and ice cream.

“Ugh.” I flop onto my back, feeling my stomach disagree with every movement. Marco chuckles, sitting facing me on my bed with his legs crossed, and grabs the mint chocolate chip heaven from my grasp. “That's enough for you. I think you are actually turning green.”

I hum in response and attempt to grab at my half-melted dairy dessert back, but to no avail. Instead, I put my hands on his thighs, and squeeze them slightly when I reply, “Who knows? Maybe we can have matching freckles next. However, mine would taste like chocolaty goodness.”

He looks at me in faux horror. “No! You can't have my only non-generic physical feature! Then who would want to date me?”

I pet his legs lovingly as his hands tangle into my hair, and putting on a serious face I defend him.

“Marco. You are perfect. Always have been, always will be.” Blunt, sweet, not enough to ever explain what Marco means to me. I would never be able to do that in... Words. Uncomfortable, lying, deceiving words would never be able to justify him. However, it makes him give me one of those rare smiles that I can never get enough of, the soft and loving one meant just for me, right now.

Ignoring my body's complaints, I get up and kiss those lips that had been calling to me all day. His response is instant, firm and slightly impatient, which makes me all the more hot and bothered because Marco is _never_ impatient. That is, until it comes to _me_. To me _kissing_ him.

I deepen the kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip and he cups my face with both hands as he lets out the smallest of whimpers.

I'm practically in his lap by the time we take our first breather.

“Speaking of dating,” I surprise him and he stares at me with a questioning look, “...are we?”

He looks away for a second, a frown crossing his features, but before I can start panicking, he's smacking me across the top of my head lightly. “Of course! You don't even have to ask. I mean, unless you don't want to..?”

The worry in his eyes make me guilty and I have the sudden urge to tell him hes perfect. And he doesn't deserve someone like me. And anyone who even glances at him is lucky to see a god. Instead, I peck his right cheek. “You.” One left freckled cheek. “Don't.” One lovely forehead. “Even.” A pair of prettily swollen lips. “Have.” A cute chin. “To.” Last but not least, the perfect button nose. “Ask.” I repeat his own words, and I can feel him relax in my arms in between my teasingly touches.

“Okay. You scared me there... Boyfriend.” He grins and I laugh at him.

“Dork.”

“I think you mean boyfriend. You have to change your Facebook status to taken.”

“Okay, fine. Boyfriend. The dorkiness still comes with the package.”

He raises an eyebrow, and I begin to blush furiously realizing what I had said.

“Well, I was gonna be a gentleman and go slow, but if that's not what you want from me then-” Not wanting to here the rest of his sentence I interrupt him, “GOD you never STOP do you?!”

He snickers and I grab my closest pillow and smack him with it in the stomach, which makes him giggle even more as he rips it out of my grip, beating me up until I fall off my bed, after which I call a truce and surrender.

He only lets me back onto my mattress under the terms that I would have to cuddle with him until he falls asleep, and I sigh, saying his bartering skills could use some improvement.

“Oh well. It's late and your cute. I deem you worthy.” I yelp as his hand pulls me on top of him. He's asleep in minutes and I begin drifting off soon after him.

I dream of stupid stuff like Marco stuffing his face with watermelon and how he would react if I woke up with freckles tomorrow.

Because he will be here tomorrow. And maybe he will kiss me, or poke me in the side. It doesn't matter, as long as he will be lying next to me.

I guess that is what will make tomorrow okay.


End file.
